Loved You Later
by PRINCESSteesha
Summary: Leo is living by himself in an apartment four years after the war with Gaea. He hasn't seen any of the seven since their last annual meeting and he hasn't seen Nico since the end of the war when they all went their separate ways. He wakes up one morning to a rummaging noise coming from his kitchen and is surprised to see a 19 year old Nico. This is boyXboy with some smut and Fluff
1. Poptarts

Summary: This is an AU Leico. :) Leo is living by himself in an apartment four years after the war with Gaea. He hasn't seen any of the seven since their last annual meeting and he hasn't seen Nico since the end of the war when they all went their separate ways. He wakes up one morning to a rummaging noise coming from his kitchen and is surprised to see a 19 year old Nico. This is boyXboy with some smut and LOTS of fluff! :) There might be a plot line... and there might not... :)

Ch.1:

Leo's POV

I screwed my eyes shut in a futile attempt to get a few more seconds of sleep. I knew that once I was awake, that was it, no more sleep. I gave up and opened my eyes blinking the blurry sleep away. The clock read 3:27. Great... I had work tomorrow and I had gone to bed late. I rubbed my eyes before jerking towards the sounds in the kitchen; that must have been what woke me up. My experience in the world of demigods and monsters told me that checking out this sound without a weapon of some kind was like being the dumb blond in a cheesy horror movie. I grabbed the hammer I kept by my bed and tip-toed to the kitchen.

My first thought as I made my way up the hall was ' why was this monster able to turn on the lights?' My second ' why the hell is this monster in the fridge?' I finally rounded the corner coming into full view of the kitchen to see a pair of black skinny jeans and muddy converse rummaging in my fridge. I glanced at the door and noticed a majorly beat up aviator jacket and black hoodie flung across the counter. It had to be him. I lowered my hammer;

" d'Angelo... How the fuck did you get in here...?"

He stood, an apple hanging from his mouth;

" Ah musfd ghaaaad foraaaar" He took the apple from his mouth and tried again. "I used the door."

I didn't think anyone could make that sound any more monontanus. He turned back to his rummaging while chomping on the apple. I was clueless on what to say so for a bit I just stood and watched him. He had changed so much in four years. His hair was still long in the front but shorter in the back, His clothes were still generally the same, I thought he might have been taller than me now and by the looks of it more fit. I took another moment to study his face, it still carried that haunted look that scared most people but I had come to know as just Nico, his skin was maybe a little darker but also still really pale. He stopped his rummaging and looked at me again.

"Do you have any real food in here?"

"It's near the end of the month, so not really... There are some Pop Tarts in the cupboard."

He turned to the exact cupboard like he had a food sensor and pulled out the pop tarts." Split one with me?" He look at me and gave me a half-ass smile. There it was, all of those feelings I had felt and destroyed after the war came back like a punch in the face. I knew that the gorgeous face of Nico d'Angelo was all I ever thought about before but I had been hoping that it was a faze, yup, not a faze. This was bad.

I set the hammer on the counter as I walked over to him. He held the Pop Tart out for me and I leaned in to take a bite before he jerked away from my face seconds before my teeth hit home. The shock caused me to lose my balance and tumbled into him knocking us both to the floor, Pop Tarts flying. As we hit the floor my face smacked into his chest, "What ever happened to sharing is caring?" I gave him my best glare. For a moment he glared back before breaking into giggles he was obviously trying to cover. I smiled up at him.

"I missed you to, Valdez" He smiled at me as he said it, a real smile that would have made any girl melt. I only saw that smile every once and a while but when it came around My heart skipped a beat,... or several. Not only did I get a smile but afterward he reached his arms around my middle and leaned his head on mine, pulling me into a warm hug. At first I was so shocked it took me a few seconds to realize that he wouldn't let go till I hugged back. I wrapped my arms around his neck leaning more into the hug.

"Where the hell have you been!? I looked every where for you after we were done fighting. Why did you just leave?" I knew my voice was wavering as I spoke but I hoped he didn't hear it.

"Gods, you miss me that much Valdez? I'm flattered!" I was being totally serious and he pulled a stupid joke! I trained him well! But I really wish he would just answer me. I think he felt my vibe because he returned to serious mode and changed his response.

"I had to go see my dad for a while and recuperate, and then stuff just happened and I just need space."

"Four years of space?"

"Yea I know, thats a lot of time just to sort stuff out but I had a lot of shit to fix. And by a lot I mean like tons."

I sighed "I forgive you." Wait, since when was I in a place to need to forgive him? Shoot, I knew this was going to be bad.

"Leo" My breath caught as he said my name and hugged me just a little tighter. "I really missed you"

This was soooo bad, my only defense was to revert back to jokes,

"No one can stay away from this face for too long." I realized this might not have been the reaction he had been looking for so I hurried to fix it,

"I missed you a shit ton too, Nickey." Shit, another slip up. I sooo should not have called him that, shit. Wait, was he laughing? Yea, he was full out laughing.

"Did you just call me Nicky? Thats great!" He could barely get the words out he was laughing so hard.

"Um, sorry?"

"No, no don't be I, I actually kinda liked it… no one has ever given me a nickname that wasn't well, bad before. Don't stop."

This kid was gonna kill me with surprises! I was drowning in confusion, I had no clue what-so-ever as to what I should do or say. So I just buried my face a little deeper in his chest and hoped he couldn't see the bright red blush creeping its way across my face. To that he laughed some more and pulled me closer still. We just laid there on the kitchen floor like that for like five more minutes before it occurred to me that we were on the floor and it was cold.

"Um we should get off the floor…. wanna go watch a movie or something?"

It was the worst feeling ever having him pull away and help me off of him.

"Yea a movie sounds great. What do you wanna watch?"

We were cleaning up the Pop Tart mess we made early before we went and got comfortable in the living room.

"I don't know what's your favorite?"

"This is gonna sound super lame… but I am a huge Batman fan."

He was staring at his feet with an embarrassed smile and pink cheeks. Oh my gods he was adorable! Wait, no I can't think like that, shit! I needed to say something before this got awkward.

"No way? Batman, Spiderman, and Superman are where I got the bases for my life." We both laughed at that. He clambered on to the couch stealing my favorite corner.

"Hey would you like to borrow some more comfortable clothes and like a blanket and stuff?" He looked a little embarrassed but nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea, I could go for that."

I dashed back to my room and pulled a pair of heather gray sweats and a white shirt from my closet along with an extra blanket and pillow from the hall closet.

I set the pillow and blanket on the arm of the couch and held the clothes out to him.

"Bathrooms at the very end of the hall to the left or my room is the first to the right."

He seemed almost hesitant to take the clothes from me but he did.

" Th- t- thanks."

Did he just stutter?

I put the movie in and was popping popcorn when he walked back out. I almost dropped the bowl when I saw him.

"Oh wow"


	2. Batman

** An/: Sorry bout' how long it took to get this one out guys. Like seriously, sorry. And wow is it super short... I really need to do better next time. I think you'll like this chapter though, it cute :) Read on!**

Ch.2

Leo's POV

"Oh wow"

Shit, I said that out loud! But, how could I not? Gods, just look at him! My shirt was pulled just a little too tight across his chest showing of the muscles he usually hid, the light hit his face just right, and he had a happy-tired expression, the gods should have been jealous.

"I I.. I am making pop corn. Want some?" Well no duh Leo he want's some what were you thinking! Keep your mouth shut before you say something even more stupid. I turned around and stared at the microwave hoping he wouldn't notice my 'odd' choice in words.

Nico's POV

Had I heard him right? Did he just say, … wow?" Clearly that was some good popcorn, there was no way in tartarus that he was "wowing' at me. I mean for what it's worth he should be saying 'wow' about himself; His hair in cute little curls all messy from sleep, his embarrassed little smile when we talked, the way his pajama pants hung super low showing off a little more that just his stomach, and… and, oh gods, and that beautiful face, holly wow that face. Man I sound like such a flower! I knew I had a thing for Leo that was why I came back, but looking at him now compared to when we were younger, yum. Shit,... This was gonna be so bad.

I knew if I stared anymore I'd be drooling so I turned to get comfy on the couch. I sat and tucked my feet up on the corner of the couch, pulling the blanket across my lap. Leo came in a few seconds later and handed me the bowl of popcorn. He pressed play on the movie and sat on the couch.

Should I have been offended that he clearly sat at least ten inches away from me on purpose? Oh, well. I threw the blanket across his lap too; "Sharing is caring." I Smiled and laughed a little, he did too.

Through the night we laughed, talked and watched three different movies. I slowly noticed Leo scooch a little closer and make himself more comfortable. I could feel his shoulder pressed into mine, he was so warm. We were about a quarter of the way through Shrek 2 and it was maybe seven-ish when I started to drift off.

Leo's POV

I shivered slightly when Nico's head fell on my shoulder. I knew he had been tired but he insisted on another movie. I looked down at his face, he seemed so much more like a child when he slept. His face was calm and happier than I had seen him in a long while. I resisted the urge to kiss his forehead yet couldn't help but to pull him closer so he would be comfortable. When he moved I thought I had woken him up but he just snuggled his head into the crook of my neck and slept on. Soon found myself asleep too.

I woke up for the second time that morning, this time to the feel of breath on my face and the unusual feeling of another body sleeping next to mine. I opened my eyes and found myself only inches from Nico's face. His eyes were closed, good, he was still sleeping. I reached up and absentmindedly traced his face with my fingertips. I trailed them down the bridge of his nose, across the edge of his cheekbone, over his eyelashes, and finally around the curve of his lips. I didn't even notice what I was doing until I glanced up into the dark sleepy but definitely awake eyes of Nico...


	3. Alarm Clock Confessions

AN: So I decided I needed to upload SOMETHING! So I posted what I have. Its supper short but I PROMISE (Pinkey swear even) that I will have the rest up later! Ch. 3 Leo's POV My hand hovered on his face, I was frozen, I just laid there and stared into his eyes and for a time he seemed content to do the same. He made the first move; he pulled my hand from his face gently, no more that three inches, and instead of dropping it disgustedly as I had expected him to he just held it there and continued to look at me. We both just laid there entangled together on the couch, one mess of blanket and popcorn bits just staring. It had to have been at least ten minutes that we laid like that, completely still, unmoving. I could still feel Nico's breath blowing lightly across my face. My eyes drifted shut as I slowly relaxed. Nico's POV I thought I knew better, I shouldn't have done it, but after waking up like that I knew I couldn't hold back much longer. As soon as I saw his eyes close I took my chance. Leaning forward as slowly as possible, clutching his had just a bit tighter. Our noses brushed and he opened his eyes. I knew then that no matter how this ended I wanted this moment, even if I was setting myself up for disaster I would go back and take this chance over and over if it only meant I got to do it at least once. The pounding in my ears had never been louder, my heart moving faster than the wings of a humming bird. I had felt fear many times in my life, never like this had I been so scared. I had to do it now or I would back out and miss my only chance. I brushed my lips over his in what could only be compared to the kiss of a ghost, just enough to let him know what I was thinking. I pulled away slightly and waited for some kind of reaction. I waited, and waited, and waited just a bit longer. The reaction I got was not one I had been expecting; Leo let go of my hand, gently taking hold of the side of my face, he kissed me. Not the almost kiss I had given him but a real kiss, our lips fit together perfectly, moving against each other slightly. Using the term I had 'died and gone to heaven' didn't cover how I felt in the slightest. No, I was not in heaven I had found heaven and every thing that could possibly be better. One of his arms moved around my waist, the other slipped from my face into my hair. I laid one of my hands on his warm, bare, chest and looped my other arm around his neck. I had kissed a few people before. Most of them were just random guys in clubs I got dragged into by some of the crazy people I ran into. But this was so different! I was finally kissing someone I had actual intrest in, maybe a lot more than simple intrest, and I was a total trembling sloppy mess… Leo pulled away slightly; "So I guess this is the part where we actually talk about this….?" "Truthfully, I really wouldn't mind just skipping this part…." I laughed a bit nervously, he laughed too. "NIco…. Ni, NIco, I think,... I- I think I mightbein Lo- Nikey… IthinkIloveyou…." He was breathing heavy and had turned his face away when he finally finished. I took me a minuet to figure out what he had said. He was still looking at the wall so I leaned forwards a bit and kissed his cheek before whipering into his ear; "Leo… I'm pretty Gawd Damn sure, that I love you too…." He whipped his head back around in surpirse. We were nose-to-nose again. I looked into his eyes, took a deep breath, and spilled everything I had felt to him. "...Leo,I came back for you. I honest to God couldn't live without you…" My vission blurred and I blinked a few times before I realized I was crying. Leo's POV "Oh my gods. Nickey!" I pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. "Nickey, what happend after you left?" "Um….ah, can we not talk about it?" He could hardy even get the words out, he sounded scared. I nuzzled my nose into his hair; "Sure thing, babe." We both frose when we realized what I had said. shet how could I take something like that back! SHIT! But Nico didn't seem too alarmed, he just snuggled closer and said thanks. I relaxed and we cuddled for a few minutes untill I Heard a monautonus beebing echoing from my room. My alarm clock…. shit. I had work. I groaned and sat up half way befor I looked down at Nico's almost sleeping face. "Ill call in sick." I slumped back down and ressumed cuddling my Nickey. 


End file.
